Y es por ti, que late mi corazón
by Brujita-Potter
Summary: Una historia muy tierna, romántica y bastante conflictiva de las peripecias que tuvo que pasar Harry Potter para consguir a su actual esposa....
1. Y así fue

Y ES POR TI…QUE LATE MI CORAZÓN 

NOTA: Harry Potter y demás personajes conocidos, NO me pertenecen. No soy su dueña, nunca lo fui, ni lo seré….para mi desgracia.

Capítulo 1  
"Y así fue…"

Ya era de madrugada ese día. Era una noche algo fría, pero con un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad. A esa hora, se encontraba Harry Potter, subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio después de un largo día de trabajo. Ya habían pasado cerca de 15 años desde que terminó la escuela, y había empezado una vida por el mismo. Aunque, no era una vida solitaria, como él alguna vez pensó.  
  
Llegó a la alcoba principal, abrió la puerta y vió recostada en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente a su joven esposa, Ginny Potter, anteriormente conocida como Ginny Weasley. Harry se quitó la capa, los zapatos, y se sentó en una silla contemplando a su esposa. La miró de manera tierna y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.   
Para él, ella era su alma gemela. Mientras veía como dormía, recordó sus años de escuela junto a ella, y la forma en la que por muchos años ignoró los sentimientos de ella hacia él. Ginny era una joven mujer, de una belleza increíble, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus labios rosados y finos, y su pelo de un rojo intenso y flameante, ese pelo que encantaba a Harry con su brillo y aroma a rosas.  
Harry la contemplaba milimetro a milimetro, y sentía que se enamoraba más de ella. Ella había llenado esa soledad y tristeza que ocultamente él había sentido años atrás. A pesar de siempre haber mostrado un valor y coraje extraordinarios, Harry se sentía solo y quería tener a alguien que lo quisiera y preocupara por él. Y esa persona era ella. Ella, que nunca lo había dejado solo, ella que siempre lo miraba, ella que siempre lo había amado.   
El pensamiento de perderla, era insoportable para él, pero por poco un día, su tesoro pudo haber perdido……  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Tiempo atrás, cuando Harry aún ignoraba sus sentimientos por ella, un chico…un chico trató de quitársela. Ese chico, fue Blaise Zabini, un chico de Slytherin.   
Ginny y Blaise se conocieron accidentalmente, y desde ese día Blaise no la soltaba. La miraba, le hablaba e incluso la seguía, con la esperanza de algún día, ella lo aceptara como algo más que un amigo. Al recordar esos momentos, un chispazo de ira entró al corazón de Harry.  
¡Ese imbécil…cretino!...¿cómo osaba siquiera mirarla?...ella era su Ginny y de nadie más..   
Día a día, Harry veía como Blase la seguía, y ella amablemente rehuía a su compañía, inventando algún pretexto. Pero fue un día, una tarde de otoño, que mientras Harry caminaba por los terrenos del colegio, vio una escena que su corazón encendió de ira y por primera vez en su vida, también lo llenó de celos. Ginny…la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo, estaba sentada cerca del lago, junto a él…junto a Blaise. Estaban platicando; él parecía encantado por estar con ella, ella parecía divertida, y reía ante los comentarios de él. Desde lo lejos, Harry los miraba. No podía creer que ella…Ginny…la niña pequeña y tímida que siempre había conocido, se riera y compartiera un momento con ese patán de Zabini. Los miraba como en trance, pero sobretodo a ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era, y comprendió por qué Zabini había quedado prendado a ella.

  
Ginny ya no era una pequeña, era una linda jovencita de 15 años, llena de vida y belleza; había crecido bastante en ese último año, y lo que más le impactaba a Harry, era su cabello, ese cabello llameante que lo hipnotizaba. Pero ahora, ella…su Ginny estaba con ese imbécil de Zabini. Harry sintió unas ganas increíbles de agarrar a ese imbécil y golpearlo hasta cansarse; sentía que las venas le salían del cuerpo, y al ver que Zabini trataba de acercarse más a ella, Harry por poco saca la varita para echarle un hechizo, pero en ese momento, Ginny se levantó de golpe, y se alejó un poco de Zabini; al parecer las intenciones de él, no le agradaron a ella. Harry se rió de la situación, y su enojo disminuyó al ver que Ginny no se sentía cómoda con ese sujeto.   


Sigilosamente, Harry se alejó del lugar, y entró al castillo; fue directamente a la torre de Gryffindor, y a los pocos minutos, Ginny entró también a la torre.  
La sala estaba vacía, sólo Harry estaba en ella. Ginny miró a su alrededor, y vió a Harry.  
-¡Hola Harry!- lo saludó ella.  
Harry, que en ese momento estaba distraído, viendo el fuego, reconoció su voz y le dijo:  
-¡Qué tal Ginny!-  
-¿Por qué no estás con mi hermano y Hermione?-  
-Bueno….como acaban de terminar exámenes…pues ellos querían tener un tiempo a solas….tu sabes …como son novios….-dijo Harry en tono burlón. Ginny se rió.  
Ambos se quedaron callados por un minuto, sin saber que decir. Ginny rompió el silencio y dijo:  
-Bueno…será mejor que vaya a mi habitación tengo tarea de Encantamientos que debo hacer-.  
Harry tenía que tratar de entablar una conversación más larga con ella, así que le dijo que él podía ayudarla, ya que los Encantamientos no le salían tan mal después de todo. Ginny se sorprendió del ofrecimiento de Harry, y se fue a sentar junto a él en el sillón, sacó de su mochila algunos cuadernos y empezó a enumerarle los encantamientos que tenía que practicar de tarea. Harry le explicó a detalle la forma de hacer los encantamientos, y pasaron cerca de hora y media estudiando.  
-¡Eres muy buen maestro Harry, deberías de ser maestro en el futuro!-  
-¡No es para tanto!...sólo que eso de los encantamientos me gusta-  
Ginny le sonrió, y Harry se puso ligeramente rojo, después de todo la sonrisa de ella era muy tierna. Ginny, guardo sus cuadernos, pero al momento de tratar de meterlos, un pedazo de pergamino salió de uno de ellos, y fue a dar a las manos de Harry.   
Harry reconoció en el pergamino, el nombre de Blaise Zabini, ya que era una especie de carta, la cual no alcanzó a leer con más detenimiento, ya que Ginny se la arrebató de las manos.  
-¡Es sólo una tontería sin importancia!...es sólo un recado de Blaise…nada importante- dijo Ginny muy roja.  
-Ahhh…ya veo….si me imagino… con eso de que él y tú se han vuelto muy amigos, pues no me extraña que te escriba- dijo Harry en un tono medio sarcástico.  
-Bueno, si la verdad es que he encontrado a un gran amigo en él…es muy agradable cuando lo tratas- decía Ginny con tono serio.  
Harry se limitó a quedarse callado, pero luego respondió:  
-No debes de fiarte de los Slytherin, Ginny… no son buenas personas-  
-¡No digas eso Harry!...si no lo conoces, no tienes por qué juzgarlo…además él me ha demostrado ser muy buen amigo- decía Ginny algo enojada.  
-¡Si como no!...espera y en el menor momento te hará una mala jugada- decía Harry mientras se ponía de pie.  
Ginny también se levantó, tomó su mochila, y se dirigió rumbo a las escaleras, pero antes de marcharse se volvió a Harry y le dijo en tono enojado:  
-Me extraña que pienses así de él…..¡no pensé que fueras tan prejuicioso!...y la verdad no creo que él sea mala persona, y mucho menos después de haberme pedido que fuera su novia- después de esto Ginny se puso muy roja, y subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a los dormitorios.  
Harry se quedó helado, después de todo ese Zabini no resultó tan tonto, ya que le había pedido a la chica más bonita de Gryffindor ser su novia.  
¡PERO CÓMO SE ATREVIO A PEDIRSELO!...¡a mi Ginny!....esto es una pesadilla pensaba Harry.

Al otro día, Harry no se concentró mucho en el entrenamiento, ya que se encontraba sumergido es la pelea que tuvo con Ginny; además de enterarse de que Zabini le había propuesto ser su novia, aunque no sabía si Ginny había aceptado. Después de terminar la práctica, Harry se fue a cambiar, y cuando volvía al castillo, vio que el equipo de Slytherin iba de camino al estadio a practicar. Harry se les quedó mirando por un tiempo, ya que pensaba ver a Zabini entre ellos, ya que él era el guardián del equipo, pero no lo vió. Después volteó la vista, cerca de los invernaderos, y vio salir de esa dirección a Blaise, con ni más ni menos que con !Ginny!. Él iba sosteniendo su escoba mientras charlaba con ella. Por su parte, Ginny iba junto a él platicando animadamente.   


Eso era el colmo para Harry. Ese tipejo le estaba robando a Ginny en sus propias narices….¡es más…. de seguro ya era novios!….era de suponerse, después de todo, Harry reconocía que Blaise la trataba muy bien, en cambio él, no había hecho nada por ella. Era normal, que aquel enamoramiento de Ginny hacía él , hubiera terminado. Y tampoco ayudaba la relación afectiva, que Harry mantenía con Cho Chang, y con otras chicas, como Susan Bones y Parvati Patil. Si bien, ninguna era su novia oficial, todas eran "altamente estimadas" por él; y por supuesto, eso hacía más difícil que Ginny pensara que él estaba interesado en ella. Harry vió como Zabini se despedía de ella, y se acercó a ella tratando de darle un beso en la boca, pero ella se apartó y sólo le dio un leve beso en una de las mejillas.  
¡Pero que le pasa a ese tipo…..cómo se atreve a tratar de besarla!-pensaba furioso Harry.  


Ginny se dirigió al castillo, y Blaise al estadio. Harry se escondió atrás de una estatua, para que Ginny no lo viera.   
Harry la vió pasar, y después de unos metros, observó que Ginny chocó contra alguien que había pasado corriendo junto a ella. Era Malfoy...

:

:

:

:

:

HOLA!!!!!!!!!.....espero que apoyen esta nueva historia que promete ser muy romántica entr Ginny y Harry.

Espero sus reviews......escriban ....POR FAVOR!!!!!!!

En el próximo capítulo veremos:

-¿Qué pasa entre Malfoy y Ginny?

-Harry escucha una intersante conversación en la biblioteca...

-¿Qué hace Ginny en la cabaña de Hagrid?...¿Quién va a buscarla?----

NO se pierdan el proximo capitulo: "Nuevos rivales y antiguas verdades"  



	2. Nuevos rivales y antiguas verdades

Y ES POR TI…QUE LATE MI CORAZÓN 

NOTA: Harry Potter y demás personajes conocidos, NO me pertenecen. No soy su dueña, nunca lo fui, ni lo seré….para mi desgracia.

Capítulo 2

"Nuevos rivales y antiguas verdades"

-¡Qué te pasa Weasley!..¿por qué no te fijas?-.  
-¡Él que no se fija eres tú Malfoy!...andas corriendo como despavorido, sin fijarte-.  
-¡Cállate pobretona!- decía Malfoy mientras se acercaba amenazante a Ginny. Harry, que observaba la escena escondido, estaba furioso, pero decidió esperar a ver que pasaba, y si intentaba hacerle algo a Ginny, acabaría con él, por supuesto.  
-No te sientas tan confiada sólo porque ahora eres amiga de Blaise, no se cómo puede ser tu amigo- decía maliciosamente Malfoy, aunque miraba de arriba a bajo a Ginny, de manera extraña.  
-Bueno, aunque viéndote bien Weasley…no estás tan mal…del todo- decía Malfoy de manera sexy.  
Ginny se quedó helada y sin saber que decir.   
¿QQQQQQQUÉ?......¿cómo se atreve a decirle que no esta mal?...y menos ese imbécil de Malfoy….¡le voy a sacar los ojos!  
-No creo que a Zabini, le importe que pruebe tantito a su amiguita, ¿no te parece Weasley?- decía Malfoy, mientras se acercaba a una asustada Ginny.  
Por su parte, Ginny no podía escaparse, ya que se encontraba atrapada entre Malfoy y la pared.   
-¡Déjame Malfoy…!-gritaba Ginny, mientras trataba de empujarlo, cosa que era muy difícil, ya que después de todo él era más grande y fuerte que ella.  
De repente, Ginny sintió una ráfaga de aire, y sólo vió como Malfoy salía volando tres metros lejos de ella. Y justo a unos pasos, se encontraba Harry con su varita aún levantada.  
-¡No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo!..¿me entendiste Malfoy?- decía Harry, mientras sujetaba de la túnica a Malfoy, el cuál aún se encontraba en el suelo.  
-¡Quítame las manos de encima, Potter!....-  
Harry lo levantó de un golpe, y le iba a dar un buen puñetazo, pero Ginny, lo detuvo.  
-¡No lo hagas Harry!...puedes meterte en problemas y no vale la pena-  
-Pero Ginny…-  
-Por basura como esta, no vale la pena que te castiguen- decía Ginny, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio a Malfoy.  
Harry lo soltó y Malfoy se incorporó.  
-¡Me las vas apagar Potter!- decía Malfoy mientras miraba amenazante a Harry, luego fijó su mirada en Ginny –Y en cuanto a ti Weasley, no te preocupes….después terminaremos este asunto- después de esto, se marchó con paso veloz. Harry estaba a punto de lanzarle otra maldición, cuando sintió que Ginny le tomaba la mano donde tenía la varita. Harry se dio la vuelta, y miró a Ginny. Ella lo miraba de manera severa.  
-¡Harry te he dicho que no lo hagas!-  
-Pero…¿Por qué Ginny?...ese imbécil te estaba molestando…o acaso …tu…- se detuvo Harry -…acaso a ti te gusta Malfoy?-.  
Ginny lo miró sorprendida.  
-¡Claro que no…cómo se te puede ocurrir eso!-decía indignada.   
-¿Entonces?-  
-Pues sólo quería evitarte un problema más, no quería que aumentara la tensión entre tu y Malfoy, y bueno tampoco quería que te fueran a castigar por su culpa-.  
-Bueno, si …si es verdad…creo que no me detuve a pensar en eso-decía Harry algo apenado.  
Un silencio algo incómodo se hizo entre ellos.   
-Gracias- dijo Ginny, rompiendo el silencio, mientras se ponía algo sonrojada.  
-¿Por qué?- preguntaba Harry.  
-Pues por haberme ayudado- decía Ginny con la mirada puesta en el piso.  
-Ah…no…no te fijes…para eso estamos los amigos-.  
Pero que estupideces digo…"amigos"…ahhhh Potter..no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor que amigos  
-Si…claro…ya lo sé….los amigos- decía Ginny en un murmullo.  
Harry estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle algo, cuando de lejos se escuchó un grito, era de una chica; era de Cho Chang.  
-¡Harry!...¿dónde has estado?- decía Cho, al acercarse a él.  
-Pues por ahí, haciendo algunas cosas- decía él algo molesto.  
-¡Qué malo eres!...dijiste que irías a buscarme a la biblioteca hace como media hora y no apareciste-  
-Si..lo siento…se me pasó el tiempo-  
-¡Hola Weasley!- decía Cho, al mirar a Ginny.  
-Hola Chang-  
-Oye…uno de mis compañeros de casa te estaba buscando, creo que para hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca- decía Cho.  
-Si es verdad, ahora recuerdo…bueno….luego nos vemos Chang, Harry- y acto seguido, Ginny se alejó de ahí.  
Harry y Cho la miraron alejarse, y después Cho le pidió que fueran a dar un paseo. Harry aceptó, pero durante la caminata, una cierta pelirroja no salió de sus pensamientos.

Pasaron algunos días, después de ese incidente. Harry veía a Ginny desde lejos, durante el desayuno, y realmente veía que esa chica era hermosa, y muy simpática, ya que siempre tenía amigos alrededor suyo.  
-¿Harry..estás bien?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Si…si claro Herm..no hay problema- decía Harry algo despistado.  
-Pues no lo parece amigo -decía Ron, mientras le ponía mermelada a una de sus tostadas.  
En ese momento, Blaise se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, y saludó a Ginny. Todas las amigas de ésta, soltaron risitas. El trio miró hacia esa dirección, y Harry vió que a diferencia de otras veces, Ginny le sonreía efusivamente. Eso hizo que Harry y Ron se molestaran de sobremanera. Por su parte, Hermione veia con gracias la escena.   
-¡Vámos chicos!...Ginny sabe lo que hace, además, por lo que me ha contado de él, no es mala persona, y pues…..deben de reconocerlo…el chico es guapo…se de muy buena fuente que varias chicas andan tras él- decía Hermione.  
Ron la miró con tono severo.  
-¿Cómo que muy guapo Hermione?- decía Ron en tono celoso.  
-Bueno Ron…es guapo…pero no tanto como tu…además tu eres mi noviecito ¿o no?- decía ella en tono meloso, y con una mirada que a Ron simplemente derretía.   
Por su parte, Harry ya ni los escuchaba, estaba totalmente absorto por ver a Ginny con Blaise.

Por la tarde, Harry estaba en la biblioteca, haciendo la odiosa tarea para Pociones. De repente, vio entrar a varias amigas de Ginny, la cuales estaban platicando sigilosamente. Se fueron a sentar en una mesa cerca de unos estantes de libros, y Harry se dirigió sigilosamente hacia allá, con el fin de no ser descubierto, pero para tratar de escuchar algo de su conversación. Y para suerte de él, lo logró perfectamente, justo cuando estaban hablando de Ginny.  
-…pues si…yo pienso que Ginny se ha visto lenta- decía una de las chicas, con el pelo castaño.  
-Pero si a Ginny no le late andar con ese tipo….ni modo que ande a la de a fuerzas- decía otra.  
-Pues yo pienso que hacen muy bonita pareja…¿o no?- decía otra chica.  
-¡Claro que no!...ustedes saben perfectamente con quien si haría pareja perfecta-.  
-Bueno….pero eso es caso aparte…además Ginny merece a alguien que la quiera sólo a ella y ese Potter no es de ese tipo-  
-Eso si…anda con varias chicas, pero sobre todo con esa chica de Ravenclaw, parece que lo trae como idiota-  
OIGAN!!!!!...¡eso no es cierto, Cho no me trae como un idiota!  
-Chang es bonita, pero nuestra amiga también lo es-.  
-Ginny debería decirle que si a Zabini, aunque sea un Slytherin-.  
-Si, la verdad es que no vale la pena que siga cortándose la venas por Potter…digo él es un gran partido, pero no es para que lo esté esperando toda la vida-.  
-Y debería de hacerlo rápido, así para que ese estúpido de Malfoy la deje en paz-.  
Malfoy????...y ¿ahora qué le habrá hecho ese imbécil a Ginny?  
-Si…ese cretino se la ha pasado molestándola y acosándola- decía otra de las amigas.  
-Aunque también Malfoy no está nada mal…tal vez Ginny debería de probar con él, después de todo a muchas chicas les gusta-.  
-¡CLARO QUE NO Sandy….cómo crees!, ese imbécil siempre se la pasa insultándola, y apuesto que ahora sólo la quiere por molestar a Zabini- decía la otra chica.  
-Bueno eso si-.  
En ese momento, Harry estaba tan interesado en seguir escuchando esa conversación, que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba recargando demasiado en uno de los estantes de libros, y a causa de eso, varios libros cayeron, lo que provocó que el grupito de chicas fuera a investigar. Al ver esto, Harry salió disparado de la biblioteca, para no ser visto por las chicas.  
Así, que ese idiota de Malfoy sigue con su estúpido jueguito de perseguir a Ginny…¡En cuanto lo vea lo patearé! Pensaba Harry mientras caminaba por el pasillo, aún sofocado por la carrera que había pegado desde la biblioteca.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando se encontró a Cho Chang. Ella lo saludó muy efusivamente con un beso en los labios, cosa que incomodó un poco a Harry.  
-¡Qué gusto verte amor!- decía Cho.  
-Si..lo mismo digo Cho –decía Harry, algo desanimado.  
- AYY!!!...esta mochila cada vez me pesa más Harry, así que como mi novio o "amigo con derecho" deberías de ayudarme ¿no?- le decía Cho en tono empalagoso.  
Harry le dirigió una leve sonrisa, y después le quitó de las manos la mochila. Cho lo miraba divertida, mientras sujetaba el otro brazo de Harry y le tomaba la mano.  
RAYOS!!!...no quiero que me toque de esa manera…así todo el colegio va a pensar que de verdad somos novios….y bueno…aunque actuamos como tal…no lo somos "oficialmente", y luego que tal si nos ve Ginny….!!!!!

Así se fueron caminando, hasta la entrada a la sala común de Ravenclaw, donde Harry se despidió de Cho, no sin antes haber recibido un beso algo apasionado de ella. A pesar de que muchos chicos desearían estar en su lugar, por el hecho de ser besado por Cho, una de las chicas más bellas de Hogwarts, Harry no se sentía a gusto al ser besado por ella, y era simple la razón: el quería ser besado por Ginny Weasley. Harry se sentía algo confundido, así que decidió ir a visitar a Hagrid para distraerse un poco.   


Al llegar a la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid, observó que el gigante se encontraba en su pequeño huerto, trabajando con unas calabazas, pero para su sorpresa, Hagrid no se hallaba solo, Ginny estaba con él. Parecía que lo estaba ayudando. Ginny se había quitado la capa negra del uniforme, y traía las mangas del suéter y la blusa doblados, se había puesto un delantal, y traía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, la cual se encontraba adornada por un listón negro; tenía algunos mechones de cabello sobre la cara, cosa que, le encantaba a Harry, ya que la hacía lucir más bonita.  
Harry se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos; Hagrid fue el primero que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry.   
-¡Hola Harry!..¿qué haces por estos rumbos?- preguntaba alegremente el gigante.  
-Pues nada Hagrid, sólo venía a visitarte, pero veo que estás ocupado con esas calabazas-  
Ginny, que en ese momento se encontraba agachada acomodando las raíces de una de las calabazas, alzó la mirada y vió a Harry, y le lanzó una leve sonrisa.  
-¿Y se puede saber qué están haciendo?- preguntó Harry.  
-Bueno estoy preparando las calabazas para cortarlas la semana que entra, y bueno…Ginny me dijo que le gustaría ayudarme, así que aquí estamos- decía sonriente el gigante.  
-¿Quieren que les ayude?- decía Harry mientras se iba desabrochando la capa.  
-No…no Harry, ya hemos terminado..¿verdad Ginny?-decía Hagrid.  
-Así es, estas calabazas estarán listas para decorar el Gran Salón para la siguiente semana-decía Ginny muy orgullosa, mientras se sacudía las manos.  
Harry se desilusionó al oir que no necesitaban su ayuda, ya que hubiera sido la excusa perfecta para pasar tiempo junto a Ginny. Hagrid y Ginny se lavaron las manos, y después fueron junto con Harry a tomar una taza de té. Ginny se volvió a poner la capa del uniforme, y dejó su pelo suelto. Discretamente, Harry la miraba mientras ella se acomodaba el pelo. Le encantaba verla arreglarse.  
Hagrid les sirvió té y unas pastas, y empezaron a platicar muy a gusto de temas irrelevantes. A Harry le sorprendió ver lo bien que se llevaban Ginny y Hagrid, digo, siempre pensó que se caían bien, pero sólo hasta ahí. Parecía que Hagrid era también un gran amigo de ella. Harry se la pasó fenomenal platicando con ellos, y se dio cuenta de que Ginny era una chica muy chistosa, además de inteligente, era todo un deleite hablar con ella. Definitivamente, había estado ciego al no ver a una chica como ella. Estaba todo muy agradable, hasta que tocaron a la puerta. Hagrid abrió, y para sorpresa de Harry, él que había tocado no era otro más que Zabini.  
-Disculpa Hagrid, pero ¿no se encuentra por aquí Ginny Weasley?- preguntó muy amablemente el Slytherin.  
-¡Claro que está Zabini!...pero pasa, no te quedes afuera-.  
Zabini entró a la casa y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a Ginny. También saludó educadamente a Harry.   
-Ginny, ¿entonces ya terminaste de ayudar a Hagrid con las calabazas?-preguntó Zabini.  
-Si, así es..si quieres podemos irnos….-decía tímidamente Ginny.  
-¿Irse?....¿a dónde?-preguntaba Harry.  
-Lo que pasa es que Ginny me ha pedido que le ayude a estudiar unas cosas de pociones con las que ha estado teniendo problemas…¿verdad Ginny?- decía Zabini.  
-Así es….esas mugrosas pociones -decía Ginny mientras se ponía de pie, y recogía sus pertenencias.  
-Pues mejor vayan a estudiar Ginny, ¡No quiero una mala nota por mi culpa!-  
-¡Claro que no Hagrid….sacaré la mejor nota…ya lo verás!-decía Ginny en tono seguro.  
Harry sólo se limitaba a ver la escena con ojos de pocos amigos.  
-Bueno, me retiro Hagrid…vendré a verte durante el transcurso de la semana por si necesitas ayuda-decía ella.  
-Eso me parece perfecto Ginny…¡Gracias por la ayuda!-.  
-No hay de qué…-Ginny volteo a ver a Harry –Nos vemos en la sala común Harry…tal vez no vaya a cenar, así que por favor dile a mi hermano..ok?-.  
-Si… yo le digo- decía Harry.  
-Nos vemos después Hagrid, adiós Potter- decía Zabini. Y acto seguido, él y Ginny abandonaron la pequeña casa.  
Harry estaba absorto de la escena que acababa de presenciar.   
-¿Linda pareja no crees Harry?- preguntaba el gigante.  
-¿Pareja…ellos?-decía Harry en tono algo asustado.  
-Bueno no oficialmente, pero Ginny me ha contado que él se lo ha propuesto, y ella le ha dicho que no…pero como van las cosas yo creo que va a aceptar muy pronto- decía sonriente el gigante.  
-P..pero él es un ¡Slytherin!- decía algo alterado Harry.  
-Y eso qué!!!....ese Zabini es un chico agradable, y ha sido muy bueno con ella…además si no es él, será otro...porque la verdad me he dado cuenta de que Ginny es muy solicitada por los chicos de su curso…..deberías de ver cómo la miran varios de sus compañeros durante las clases de Criaturas Mágicas!!!!- decía Hagrid.  
Harry sólo se quedó callado, con el entrecejo fruncido y mirando fijamente la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos.   
-Aunque también me he dado cuenta de que en cursos más avanzados existen ciertos admiradores…¿verdad Harry?- preguntaba Hagrid de manera pícara.  
Harry se sonrojó levemente al oir eso.   
-Si tal vez….pero no me parece buena idea que ella salga así con chicos mayores y sobretodo sola- decía Harry.  
-¡Ohhhh vámos Harry…!, ella sabe cuidarse y te apuesto lo que quieras que Zabini nunca la lastimaría-  
Harry prefirió no contradecir más a Hagrid acerca del tema, por lo que decidió hablar de otra cosa. Pasaron cerca de 2 horas, después de las cuales, Harry regresó al castillo.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

HOLA DE NUEVO!!!!!!!!!

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?.....

Siempre me han gustado los fics de estos personajes.....son muy tiernos!!!!!

Ese Malfoy.....algo se debe de traer entre manos no?????

En los próximos capítulos veremos más celso de Harry, coquetería de Ginny y demás.....

Para pensar en lo que pasará en el siguiente chapter:

-Cho Chang, Parvati Patil y Susan Bones, tendrán una "amena" conversación en el Gran Salón

-Mientras Malfoy la acosa, Blaise la corteja, y Harry se muere de celos....¿Ginny habrá tomado una desición?.

Las respuestas a estas interrogantes serán respondidas en el proximo capítulo:"Por un chico de pelo azabache y una pelirroja"


	3. Por un chico de pelo azabache y una peli...

Repito.....no soy dueña de Harry Potter, de ninguno de los personajes.....solo soy una aficionada a él.......

CAPITULO 3

"Por un chico de pelo azabache y una pelirroja"

Después de un rato, Harry regresó al castillo listo para cenar, aunque aún un poco aturdido por el hecho de ver a Ginny con semejante imbécil. Al llegar casi a la puerta del Gran Comedor, sintió una mano que lo detenía por el hombro: era Parvati Patil. La chica, una de las más guapas del curso de Harry, estaba frente a él, mirándolo de manera coqueta.

-¡Hola Harry!...¿Nos sentamos juntos a la mesa para cenar?- decía la chica coquetamente

-¡Hola Parvati!- contestó apagadamente el ojiverde. No tenía ganas de escuchar a Parvati en esos momentos.

-¿Te pasa algo Harry, o es que no quieres estar conmigo en la cena?- decía algo molesta Parvati.

-No. mo es eso...sólo que estoy un poco cansado- respondió Harry algo apesadumbrado.

-Pues, al estar conmigo te animarás, ¡ánda Harry!- decía Parvati, mientras lo jalaba del brazo hacia el Gran Salón. Harry accedió, ya que después de todo, algo de plática y compañía, le haría bien para no pensar más en Ginny. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry se sentó al lado de Ron, el cual estaba de frente con Hermione. Parvati se sentó al lado de Harry con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras veía de reojo las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

La cena comenzó y Harry poco a poco iba dejando un poco rezagados los pensamientos, entre la plática de Ron, Hermione y sobretodo la de Parvati, la cual no paraba de hablar y de recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. De repente, una mano golpea la mesa de Gryffindor: era Cho Chang, la cual no se veían nada contenta.

-¿Qué te crees que haces Patil?...¿cómo ye atreves a estar acosando a mi Harry?- decía en voz chillona la oriental.

-¿Tu Harry?...debes de estar confundida Chang, pero aqui la única que tiene derecho de decir eso soy yo..-decía molesta Parvati, mientras se levantaba de la silla. Ron y Hermione, al igual que toda la mesa de Gryffindor, veían la escena atentos.

-¡LAS DOS ESTÁN MUY EQUIVOCADAS!- se oyó una tercera voz. Era Susan Bones. -Harry es mi novio, ¿no es así amorcito?- decía empalagosamente la chica, mientras se aferraba al brazo de Harry, el cual se habia puesto de pie. Ahora todo el Gran Salón los veía intrigados.

-¡Cho, Parvati...Susan.....esperen....podemos hablar afuera!- decía Harry, con voz preocupada.

-No hay mucho que decir Harry, lo único que debes decirles a estas perdedoras que YO soy tu novia, eso fue lo que pensé después de todo este tiempo que hemos salido juntos...¿no es así?- decía convencida Cho.

-¿Salido juntos?- decía Parvati -Harry y yo también hemos salido, así que debes de estar equivocada Chang--

-¡Lo mismo digo yo, Harry y yo incluso hemos salido a Hogsmade!- decía Susan. Para este punto, las tres chicas estaban mirando de manera asesina a Harry, el cual no encontraba nada inteligente que decir.

-¿Has estado saliendo con las tres al mismo tiempo?- decía acalorada Parvati.

-¡RESPONDE POTTER!- gritaba Susan.

-¿Nos has estado engañando a las tres?- decía Cho en tono furioso. Harry se habia quedado de piedra. Si era verdad que desde hacia unos meses, él "frecuentaba" a Parvati, Susan y a Cho, pero claro, nunca les había pedido a ninguna de ellas que fuera su novia, sólo salía con ellas para pasar el rato, pero nada más, pero al parecer las chicas de los habían tomado demasiado enserio.

-Pues....yo....verán....-empezó a tartamudear Harry. Para acabar de empeorar las cosas, Ginny había aparecido en la puerta del Gran Salón, y al igual que todos los que se encontraban dentro, fijó su atención de inmediato en lo que sucedia con Potter y las demás chicas. Harry notó la mirada de Ginny, y decidió salir lo más rápido posible del Gran Salón. Salío corriendo del lugar, seguido de las tres chicas que le gritaban furiosas.

GENIAL!!!!!....esto es GENIAL......PArvati , Cho y Susan, no podían haber encontrado mejor momento para esto....y enfrente de toda la escuela......enfrente de Ginny!!!!!!!....ahora si.......creo que si antes Ginny pensaba que era de lo peor, ahora no le va a quedar duda alguna....pensaba Harry al pasar casi corriendo cerca del lugar donde estaba Ginny, la cual al pasar Harry junto a ella, le dirigió una mirada de gran desilusión. Ese hecho, le rompió el corazón a Harry, ya que sabía que esa mirada significaba algo profundo....sabía que la menor de los Weasley se le estaba escapando de las manos....

Pasaron varios días, y toda la escuela aún se reía de lo que había pasado en el Gran Salón, y más aún, cuando al día siguiente Harry apareció a clases con el cabello de diversos colores, además de rasguños en la cara. Sin duda, Cho, Parvati y Susan, habian descargado en él, toda su furia.

-Es que la verdad te lo buscaste Harry...no me cabe en la cabeza que hayas salido con las tres al mismo tiempo- le decía Hermione de camino a Encantamientos.

-Ella tiene razón Harry, date por bien servido que no te mandaron a la enfermería entre las tres....¡ya me las imagino, debieron querer asesinarte!- decía Ron, entre preocupado y riendo. Harry sólo los escuchaba, pero no les respondía. La verdad era que no le importaba en absoluto lo que Cho, Parvati o Susan pensaran de él, lo que no podía sacar de su mente era la imagen de Ginny, la expresión en el rostro que tenía, cuando salió del Gran Salón.

Por la tarde, Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca, ya que tenía que hacer un trabajo de Pociones.

¡Estúpido Snape......dejárnos tanta tarea!....no si ese tipo si me quiere matar de corajes pensaba Harry mienrtas, buscaba un libro acerca de antidotos. De repente, observó por entre los libros del estante, la figura de una pequeña pelirroja, sentada en una de las mesas apartadas de la biblioteca. Era Ginny, estaba sola y parecía bastante concentrada en un libro, mientras sostenía con una mano, una pluma. Harry la miraba desde detrás del estante de libros.

Es Ginny...y está sola!!!....se verdad que se ve linda...parece una muñeca, tan delicada, tan inocente...tan...tan....pensaba Harry mientras se perdía en la imagen de Ginny. Y era verdad, Ginny se veía muy bien, siempre se veía bien, pero ese día en particular se veía más bonita de lo habitual. Traía su cabello recogido en media coleta, con unos mechones que caían sobre su frente, y las puntas de su cabello estaban rizadas de una manera coqueta. También traía un tono muy tenue de rubor, además de un ligero y delicado brillo labial rosado, el cual sólo resaltaba la perfección de sus labios, esos labios que hipnotizaban a Harry.

Ginny estaba tan metida en la la lectura, que no se dió cuenta de que alguien se le acercó por atrás. Era Malfoy. Harry observaba la escena pasmado.

¡De nuevo ese imbécil!..¿qué rayos quiere con ella? pensaba Harry, mientras iba sacando lentamente la varita de entre sus ropas.

-Hola Weasley- decía seductoramente Malfoy, mientras colocaba cada uno de sus brazos a los lados de Ginny, dejando la enmedio, para que no escapará. Ginny soltó el libro y la pluma del susto y levantó la mirada para obervar a Malfoy.

-De verdad que estás muy bien Weasley...te he estado observando desde hace mucho....y la verdad no me molestaría salir contigo...¿qué me dices?- decía Malfoy de manera sexy.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?....¡estamos en la biblioteca!- decía Ginny bastante sorprendida.

-Pues si eso es lo que te molesta, que nos saquen de la biblioteca, podemos ir a otro lugar Weasley- decía Malfoy, acercándose un poco al rostro de ella. De momento, pareció Madame Pince, la encargada de la biblioteca, y los vió con el entrecejo fruncido, lo que hizo que Malfoy retrocediera y dejara libre a Ginny, la cual aprovecho ese momento para recoger sus cosas, y salir rápidamente del lugar. Malfoy vió eso, y salió disparado detrás de ella. Harry que había presenciado la escena, salió de inmediato del lugar, tirando los libros que tenía en las manos.Salió de la biblioteca, pero no vió ni a Ginny ni a Malfoy, y se preocupó.

¡Tengo que encontrarla....ese maldito de Malfoy se está pasando de la raya, y no dudo que sea la segunda vez que la acosa!...¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Harry pasó corriendo por uno de los salones, y oyó la voz de Malfoy que provenía de uno de los salones. Harry trató de abrir la puerta, pero le fue imposible. Pero recordó que ese salón tenía otra entrada, así que se dirigió a esa entrada de inmediato.

DENTRO DEL SALÓN-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué quieres de mi Mlafoy?.....déjame en paz de una vez por todas!!!- gritaba Ginny de manera furiosa.

-Tienes agallas Weasley....eso me encanta en una mujer- decía Malfoy, mientras se abalanzaba contra Ginny, la cual respondió con una bofetada. El joven Malfoy, se tambaleo de la fuerza de la bofetada, pero no desistió, después de eso, dijo un conjuro que Ginny no alcanzó a escuchar, ya que Malfoy lo dijo entre murmullos, y acto seguido, arremetió de nuevo contra Ginny la cual le aventó sillas y movió mesas para poner distancia de por medio, pero al final la acorraló en una esquina del salón. La tenía muy cerca de él, y a causa del empujón que le había dado Malfoy, la varita de Ginny salió de sus dedos y fue a parar lejos de ella.

Al llegar a esa otra entrada, Harry trató de abrir la puerta, pero la puerta se atrancó con una de las mesas que se habían movido a causa de los movimientos que Ginny había hecho para escapar de la persecución de Draco.

-¡Déjame Malfoy....eres repulsivo....déjame....!- decía Ginny mientras Malfoy le agarraba las dos manos y les hechaba un conjuro para poder inmovilizarlas.

-Así ya no me podrás abofetear Virginia Weasley....y por fin me dejarás terminar lo que hace mucho tiempo dejamos pendiente...¿lo recuerdas?- decía Malfoy, mientras también inmovilizaba las piernas de Ginny, las cuales le estaban proporcionando unas buenas patadas.

-¡Máldito Malfoy.....sólo así puedes conseguir que alguien te bese!...¿no es así...?....¡ME DAS LÄSTIMA!- gritaba Ginny. -¡AUXILIO...ALGUIEN AYUDEME!- gritaba la chica.

-Ni te molestes en gritar Weasley...nadie te va a escuchar, hace unos instantes mientras corrias por el salón y me aventabas sillas, puse un conjuro para que no se oyera lo que pasa aqui, así que tenemos este lugar para nosotros dos....solos....-decía Malfoy maliciosamente.

-Eres muy bella Virginia, siempre lo había pensado, pero el hecho de que fueras una Weasley me repugnaba, pero la verdad es que eres demasiada tentación para no caer en tus redes -decía Malfoy mientras cargaba a Ginny y la colocaba encima de la mesa del profesor. Ginny lo miraba aterrorizada, pero no podía moverse.

-¿Qué te propones Malfoy, qué pretendes con esto?- decía Ginny al borde del llanto.

-Me propongo hacerte ver que me interesas , que me gustas y que te quiero para mi, Virginia- decía Malfoy mientras empezaba a abrazarla. Malfoy estaba tocando la esplada de Ginny, y después puso su atención en el cabello de Ginny, del cual tomó un mechón y lo olió.

-Rosas....hueles a rosas Weasley....tal y como lo imagine....Zabini debe sentirse muy bien cuando está contigo....ahora comprendo porque lo traes como un idiota....- decía Malfoy viendo de frente a Ginny.

-Pero Blaise, no necesita de estos trucos para estar conmigo, él y yo somos amigos y me gusta estar con él- decía Ginny de manera arrogante.

-Pero yo te quiero para mi, pero a mi no me volteas a ver, ni me tratas como a él- decía Malfoy, mientras aspiraba el perfume del cuello de Ginny.

-¡Aleja tu cabeza de mi cuello Malfoy....te lo digo por las buenas!- decía Ginny desafiante.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer Weasley?- decía Malfoy -Me vas a abofetear, lástima que tengas las manos atadas- decía Malfoy riendose. Ginny le respondió con una escupida en el rostro. Malfoy, lejos de atacarla, por ese gesto, sólo se limpió y dijo:

-Bueno, basta de buenos modales, yo vine a terminar un asunto contigo Weasley- decía mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Ginny hacia él con un brazo, y con el otro acariciaba su rostro.

-Lo siento por Zabini, lamentablemente seré yo el que bese primero a su futura novia, no es asi Weasley.....porque ya me enteré que él te pidió ayer que fueras su novia, pero hasta hoy le ibas a contestar ¿No?- decía Malfoy -Ahora probaré esos labios de ensueño que tienes Weasley, para ver a que saben- decía Malfoy ya muy cerca de Ginny.

Ginny sabía que estaba perdida, que nadie acudiría a su rescate.

¡NO QUIERO QUE ÉL ME BESE....NO ÉL NO.....POR DIOS EL NO!....¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME...ALGUIEN...HARRY.....HARRY......AYÚDAME, SIEMPRE HAS VENIDO A AYUDARME...NO DEJES QUE OTRO ME BESE.......!pensaba Ginny, mientras veía en rostro de Malfoy acercándose.

De repente, se oyó un trueno, y después una explosión. Harry había derribado la puerta y estaba más que furioso. Acto seguido, lanzó un hechizo que mandó volando a Malfoy al otro lado del salón.

-¿HARRY?....Eres....eres tu?????- decía Ginny totalmente llorando.

-¡LEVÁNTATE MALFOY....LEVÁNTATE!- gritaba Harry furioso.

Malfoy se levantó desde el otro lado del salón, tenía el labio roto, además de la túnica desgarrada.

-¿Qué haces aqui Potter?...¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

-¡Eres un miserable Malfoy, te voy a matar!- y acto seguido Harry le lanzó otro hechizo,el cual a duras penas fue esquivado por Malfoy.

-¡Siempre interrumpiendo Potter.....Weasley debe de ser mia...quítate del camino!- decía Malfoy mientras le lanzaba un hechizo a Harry, el cual lamentablemente fue y se impactó de lleno con Ginny. Ginny salió azotada contra la pared y quedó inconciente.

-¡Ginny...Ginny!- le gritaba desesperado Harry, mientras corria hacia ella. Mienrtas tanto Malfoy, al ver la escena, se puso pálido (más de lo habitual), y salió corriendo del ahi. Harry corrió hasta Ginny, y le quitó de inmediato los hechizos inmovilizantes, y después la colocó en sus brazos.

-¡Despiérta Ginny!..¿Qué te pasa?...¡contéstame!- decía Harry a la par que le acariciaba el rostro. La chica no respondía, y presentaba una ligera herida en la cabeza.

Harry la tomó en sus brazos y salió corriendo del lugar con destino a la enfermería.........

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?....

Escriban reviews.......por fa.....no sean malitos........... 


End file.
